Christian LEGO Fans Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 July 2013
03:57 Hi 04:00 MsD feels cool 04:00 hi 04:00 Yello 04:00 Hey there :P 04:00 hi 04:00 o/ 04:00 MsD has a bot? OK... :P 04:01 Does anybody remember Cakecandy57? 04:01 it's very attractive too 04:01 Discord - Eurobeat Brony 04:01 Yes Cakedude 04:01 MsD, I can see your bot likes your avvie :P 04:01 yes 04:01 it sure does 04:01 cool (y) 04:01 and so do User:MsD MKIII and User:I'm MsD 04:01 :3 04:01 wait 04:01 not MKII 04:02 he uses a fishy avvy 04:02 D: 04:02 MsD, you've started a country :P 04:02 (y) 04:02 Chippy says my bot will take over earth :P 04:02 ...and she's right. 04:02 No, the potato will 04:02 MsD, mayhaps. but then Rose will take over :P 04:02 rose will make an attempt 04:03 Rose is planning on a bigger scale (evil) 04:03 but then barack obama will be like O HAAAAAIL NAW 04:03 i said hail 04:03 hail is an ice rock 04:03 that falls from the sky 04:03 Ik what you said :P 04:03 :3 04:03 We know 04:03 hi m.c 04:03 we love hail 04:03 hail yes 04:03 :3 04:03 Hail Hail (jim) :P 04:04 GOG, YUNO ADD JIM EMOTE? :P 04:04 gog hates emotes 04:04 D: 04:04 There's a wiki for this? 04:04 yes 04:04 If anyone's taking over, it's my robot gangster army. :P Anyone who wants to join prior to world enforcement of the law can and join my ranks. :) 04:04 What do you even do here 04:04 Chat. 04:04 GENIUS 04:04 gangnam style 04:04 (backflip) 04:04 MsD, no, that's atrocious 04:05 .3. 04:05 LUBlack 04:05 MsD, the only person I'm hailing is the Lord, not your silly invasion force. (ys) 04:05 OH HAIL NAW 04:05 No 04:05 you hail my force D: 04:05 No I do not 04:06 I loathe them :) 04:06 ^lies 04:06 hi malc 04:06 No, they are not lies 04:06 MsD, he's not a cloud. He can't hail on them 04:06 JN 04:06 Heyo! 04:06 SWIPE 04:06 I MISSED YOU :P 04:06 hail 04:06 MsD, please, stop 04:06 why 04:06 you have a problem with hail 04:06 HAI MEIKOBOT o/ 04:06 beep 04:06 Wow Meikobot had to come 04:06 I am illiterate robot 04:06 I will only hail one thing in my whole life, and that is the Lord 04:06 the lord of the rings? 04:07 And precipitation 04:07 No 04:07 lotr < chima 04:07 The Lord as in God 04:07 Robot: searching "hail" 04:07 Hail is a solid form of precipitation 04:07 sleet 04:07 sleet sleet 04:07 Meiko you cant stop acting 04:07 wikipedia:sleet 04:07 just testing 04:07 shoot it didnt work 04:07 D: 04:08 what the heck 04:08 my bot went away 04:08 MsD, please, stop 04:08 stop what??? 04:08 Make chat fun for others :) 04:08 im not doing anything?? 04:08 LsD, stop 04:08 *MsD 04:08 LsD 04:08 :3 04:08 BRB 04:09 BRB stands for Big Red Balls. 04:09 Like the ones in front of target? 04:09 ....... 04:09 yes :D 04:09 lol i just submitted a log youre all getting banned 04:09 You called? 04:09 what 04:09 no 04:09 Bible best emoticon 04:10 (backflip) 04:10 Not talking to you, genius. 04:10 (Backflip) 04:10 he said im smart. :3 04:10 Genius? Why thank you 04:10 IM SMART EVERYONE 04:10 :D 04:10 so anywyas 04:10 *anyways 04:10 link to log 04:10 Man.city1 how's your day been 04:11 I just woke up :P 04:11 Meiko, you never responded to me. And MsD, I hope that was sarcasm too. :p 04:11 Christian Lego Fans Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 July 2013 04:11 Around 40 mins ago :P 04:11 ew 04:11 chatlogger script 04:11 i should make my bot say "i just submitted a log, you're all getting banned" when it submits. :P 04:11 MeikoBot does not approve 04:12 i know 04:12 The Buddist Lego Fans Wiki :P 04:12 you use your complicated MediaWiki stuff :P 04:12 ... 04:12 :p 04:12 w:c:lego:User:MeikoBot 04:12 my dad wants me to learn javascript, I have like 3 books 04:12 but 04:12 :P 04:12 You spelled Buddhist incorrectly, Cake 04:12 I am offend 04:12 bots dont worship people 04:13 :3 04:13 Feel like making a Buddhist lego fans wiki for no reason :P 04:13 Oh really? 04:13 :P 04:14 But you are not Buddhist 04:14 Is Buddhist a asian religion? 04:14 lol wut 04:14 idk 04:14 didnt it originate in like india 04:14 It originated in China and India 04:14 Spread through trade 04:14 I know some asian kids that are buddhist 04:15 HistoryBot activated 04:15 i dont 04:15 lol @bot 04:15 xD 04:15 THIS LOL EMOTE NEEDS TO LEAVE :@ 04:15 But you don't have to use it 04:15 yes you do 04:15 Just say lol 04:15 IoI 04:15 (lol) makes no sense. (lol) 04:15 lol 04:15 lol 04:15 (lol) 04:16 lol 04:16 lol makes no sense, lol 04:16 EMOTE CAPACITY REACHED! 04:16 SYSTEM FAILURE 04:16 daheq 04:17 Operator: Don't mind MeikoBot. His programming is so complex, he sometimes gets carried away with himself 04:17 SummaryBot activated 04:17 1. MeikoBot uses MediaWiki 04:17 2. MeikoBot likes lol emote 04:17 3. MeikoBot fails of emote overload 04:17 SUMMARY: I'm better than MeikoBot :P 04:18 why, you're right, MassiveSodaBot. :3 04:18 xD 04:18 inb4 next transformers movie 04:18 http://the-buddhist-lego-fans.wikia.com/wiki/The%20Buddhist%20Lego%20Fans%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 04:18 I made it" 04:18 That's pretty sad 04:19 That a non-Buddhist is going to be running that 04:19 Im gonna have to do some research on Buddhism 04:19 url + -s = fail url 04:19 :P 04:19 i cant stand -s 04:19 :P 04:19 tell Cm4S to come here D: 04:19 No 04:20 Researching userbase for CM4S 04:20 Isnt Dalai Lama a buddhist? 04:20 CM4S is a blocked user of Brickipedia, the LEGO Wiki 04:20 :p 04:20 CM4Sci 04:20 w:c:lego:User:CM4S 04:20 >_< 04:20 LEGO2013helper 04:20 Researching userbase for CM4Sci 04:20 CM4Sci is an active user of Brickipedia, the LEGO Wiki 04:20 w:c:lego:User:CM4Sci 04:21 THEN GET HIM OVER HERE :@ 04:21 :3 04:21 Pinging CM4Sci to join Christian LEGO Fans Wiki Chat 04:21 YAY :D 04:21 User "CM4Sci" @ Brickipedia successfully pinged 04:22 doesn't seem like it. :3 04:23 hi CM4Sci :P 04:23 er 04:23 the hell 04:23 MeikoBot wanted to snuggle :P 04:23 Incorrect 04:24 OPPA GANGNAM STYLE :3 04:24 okay let's face it :P 04:24 that song sucks :P 04:24 but it's addicting :P 04:24 Please see chat logs for correct statements of requests made by MsD 04:25 those chat logs are quite attractive. 04:25 :3 04:25 can i like 04:25 swear 04:25 Of course! not 04:25 No 04:25 lol 04:25 Christians don't like swearing you ignorant fool. (ys) 04:25 Oh, I apologize ever so much 04:25 I'm Christian and I swear. :P 04:25 Master is Christian, and master swears 04:26 The "real" Christians @MsD and MeikoBot. (bf) 04:26 brb i have to refresh chat 04:26 LOL YOU USED (bf) 04:26 Searching acronym database for "bf" 04:26 Results: 04:26 Boyfriend 04:26 End of results 04:28 :3 04:28 hai 04:28 LondonDauntlessCorvair963, you have been requested to join Brickipedia Chat 04:28 ...by who 04:28 hi :P 04:28 JD :P 04:29 Huh. 04:29 ? 04:29 It's empty at LMBW but not here, how odd. :P 04:29 why the conusion :O 04:29 JD,you arent talking on LMBW :P 04:29 7>3 04:29 :P 04:29 :P 04:29 :p 04:29 7>4 :P 04:29 hi LUBlack 04:29 :P 04:29 *LUWhite 04:29 What the fickity fak is this modern doohickey? 04:29 o/ 04:29 so Jdude, you approve my bot right? 04:30 (ya) 04:30 * (ys) 04:30 Uh, LUwhite. 04:30 *Asks after the bot is made* Seems legit 04:30 What Jdude? 04:30 MassiveSodaBot was made before July started 04:30 @JD I just made the Buddhist Lego Fans Wiki which means I need to do research on Buddhism 04:30 "fickity fak", please don't say, muhc to close of a ref. 04:30 *much 04:30 Lego Digital Designer is epic. (sie) 04:30 just like me 04:30 :P 04:31 ^true 04:31 (y) 04:31 Msd's grammar kills me. :P 04:31 Does anybody know what Buddhist people believ in? 04:31 Buddha. (ys) 04:31 .... 04:31 Are you stupid? 04:31 i switch between lazy and admin grammar :P 04:31 many times a day :P 04:31 Sometimes, I'll type like this. 04:31 im not stupid 04:31 other times i type like so :P 04:31 The act of not possessing any unneeded things for living, etc. 04:32 MsD, you are right, you do have what I like to call "grammar mood swings" :P 04:32 What would you do if I started logging this chat, MassiveSodaBot? 04:32 Wait, why is there a MeikoBot here? 04:32 deerprrpwpw 04:32 LOL OLOLOL ive never heard that before. :P 04:32 im seriously laughing. :P 04:32 Man, I gotta have a chat with Gogs. . . (fp) 04:32 :P 04:32 Jdude MeikoBot is Meiko's bot. 04:32 IDK why he's here. 04:32 :P 04:32 You don't say 04:32 Duh MsD. :P 04:32 Me neither. :P 04:33 Unwritten rule: Bots are suppose to be approved by Admins. 04:33 :P 04:33 Mine's approved :P 04:33 by Obi and you :P 04:33 I attempted to make more comprehensive ruels, but Gos reverted 'em. (fp) 04:33 :P 04:33 w:c:lego:Special:Chat 04:33 Oh, I don't recall MsD. :P 04:33 And, FYI, Obi isn't an Admin. :P 04:33 :P 04:33 well he's close enough :P 04:34 I would call him a sub-Admin. :{P 04:34 AND I FEEL LIKE I AM JUST TOO CLOSE TO LOVE YOU 04:34 *WUB WUB WUB* 04:34 THERE'S NOTHING I CAN REALLY SAYYYYAYYYAYYYAYYY 04:34 :p 04:34 (FW) 04:35 so back to the point :P 04:35 im approved right :P 04:35 Weird fact: In Grand Theft Auto 2, a Benson is a type of sports car. Then, in Grand Theft Austo IV, a Benson is a huge delivery truck. :P 04:36 that;s hawt 04:36 IDK why I said that :P 04:36 (fp) 04:36 pretend I never said that :P 04:37 *Hurriedly pretends* 04:37 wikia chat should be more like skype :P 04:37 where you can edit messages :P 04:38 No 04:38 i'm on reverted colors right now so everything looks weird :P 04:38 *inverted 04:38 Then you could say a bad word and change it back and avoid a ban 04:39 oh 04:39 (ys) 04:39 (Blockface) 04:40 Back! 04:40 SWIPE 04:40 front 04:40 GET ONTO LMBW :P 04:40 :P 04:40 NO :P 04:41 THAT PLACE IS HAUNTED :P 04:41 WITH GLOSTS :P 04:41 *GHOSTS 04:41 04:41 :3 04:43 Me and Meiko and LFY are at Brickipedia chat 04:43 talking about reviews :P 04:44 and how CM4S makes strange noises :P 04:45 link 04:45 plz 04:46 to what? 04:46 w:c:lego:Special:Chat 04:46 bricki 04:46 dankya 04:46 :P 2013 07 04